


features of happiness

by sweeternong



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I Tried, M/M, kissing kissing, make out -ish, mentioned ugly christmas sweater, mentions of cafe but not coffee shop au, sorry i'm bad at fluff, yanjun has silver hair cuz that hair is superior, zhu zhengting wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeternong/pseuds/sweeternong
Summary: Having been left alone by Zhangjing for a whole week, Yanjun enters a period of Zhangjing-withdrawal and of course, when you are in trouble or confused, it is best to ask your friend for suggestions even if those suggestions are just plain obvious things.Today is the 24th of December, just a day before Christmas, and Yanjun's wish is really simple: he just wants a kiss from his husband.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	features of happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRabbitGrapefruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRabbitGrapefruit/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! this fanfic is dedicated to my precious friend LittleRabbitGrapefruit who won my fanfic giveaway.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not the best writer but hope this Christmas gift-ish can give you lots of joy!!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Nines café is a small, one-story modern café located at the heart of a busy street in Beijing. The café opened at exactly 8 am during the rush hour when people are either running late to their job or busy searching for a suitable café to fill in their daily needs of caffeine.

“What is wrong with him?”

Zhengting asked, nodding his head in the direction of the table closest to the counter where a man with silver hair was lying face down on the table.

It was currently 10 am Beijing time and the café had just finished cleaning up the tools they used to make drinks during the rush hour. In the relatively empty café with only one or two tables filled by customers, most of whom were busy with their own business, that one particular silver-haired customer in an ugly Christmas sweater stuck out like a sore thumb.

“I don’t know too,”

Linong, one of the three workers replied as he dried the cups using a clean cloth. The other two workers, Xiao Gui and Justin were busy organizing and baking stuff in the kitchen.

“I’ll go ask him after I’m done changing,”

Zhengting placed his bag on the small table inside the counter before moving to grab one of the aprons and tying it around his body.

“You are not going upstairs?”

Occupying the second and third floor is a dance studio for young children. The whole building was co-owned by Zhangjing and Zhengting but since the dance studio requires more space, Zhangjing decided to give up the two upper floors for his best friend.

“It’s the 24th, most of the kids are away for the holiday so the place is closed until the new year,”

Linong’s mouth formed an o-shape at the reply and Zhengting had to resist the urge to pinch his cheek from the cuteness. But well, he is Zhu Zhengting, he barely had any self-restraint, so he ended up giving Linong’s cheek a good squeeze much to the younger’s complaint.

“Huang Minghao, come help me dress,”

Zhengting half-shouted at the younger who just came out of the kitchen. His hair was tied up and he also had the baker’s head on to keep his hair away from his face and the food. It seemed that the younger had just finished preparing everything since he still had on flour stain on his cheek.

“Ask Nongnong to do it,”

“He doesn’t want to since I pinched his cheek,”

Justin just gave him the look before walking to help his brother tie the apron properly.

“Alright now I’m gonna go and prevent Lin Yanjun from crying,”

Zhengting said before leaving the counter and made his way towards the silver-haired man. Yanjun didn’t even seem to notice his presence and didn’t even spare Zhengting a glance even after the man made a loud screeching noise while pulling the opposite chair out and sat in front of him.

“What’s the problem this time?”

It was a stupid question to ask because there can only be one thing or maybe more like one person in this world that would make Yanjun feel so down and that person is You Zhangjing, the owner of this café and also the self-proclaimed mother of the three young boys working in this shop.

“I haven’t interacted with him for a whole week,”

Yanjun’s reply came out half-muffled as he was still lying face down on the table. Now Zhengting finally remembered that Zhangjing had been busy preparing for the café’s new branch opening on the other side of the city.

Since the distance was pretty far, the older often spent his night in a cheap hotel near the second branch so he hadn’t been coming home as often these days.

“Today is Christmas, he will be back for sure; even Xukun is coming out of his music dungeon and you know how he probably loves that place more than me,”

Zhengting tried to joke around but Yanjun still had his face planted flat on the table; dealing with Yanjun in Zhangjing withdrawal really was harder than scraping off burnt cookies from the tray that one-time Zhengting forgot to use parchment paper.

“I’m sure he will come back or even if he doesn’t, I will drag his ass back here myself, okay?”

Yanjun finally lifts his head and Zhengting gave him a smile. Yanjun also gave him a smile in return but his tired face and dark eyebags made it look more creepy than thankful.

Without needing any command, the three juniors were already ready with a full plate of pastries and also a cup of coffee made just the way Yanjun liked it. All of them had been friends for almost eight years and everybody already knew everybody’s favorites like the back of their hands.

“Wait Zhengting,”

Yanjun called as he approached the counter where Zhengting was currently packing cookies into their container, the younger just gave him an eyebrow raise as a sign that he was listening.

“How if he only comes back just to sleep,”

Zhengting looked up from his work to stare at the silver-haired man. What had happened to this once confident flirt that he now became a weak mess when it came to his husband.

“You guys can cuddle but I’m sure he won’t, it’s Christmas eve, Zhangjing will definitely cook some dinner,”

Zhengting replied and was about to return to his work before Yanjun opened his mouth again,

“But I want a kiss,”

Zhengting almost burst out laughing here and there had it not been for Linong’s quick arm grip that served as a reminder not to embarrass himself.

“Just use mistletoe,”

Yanjun understood Zhengting’s implication immediately, clapping his hand and nodding his head slowly in affirmation.

“Do you have some?”

Zhengting gave Yanjun a bark of laughter at the question. The café was full of Christmas decoration both on the cake and on the walls and glass walls, did Yanjun really not look around this place?

“Of course! There is one above you but the two of us kissing is not a very good idea isn’t it?”

❁❀❁

“Lin Yanjun, come here and help me,”

Zhangjing shouted from the direction of the kitchen but Yanjun refused to move from his place in front of the doorway even if it meant pissing off the shorter male.

Like an idiot, Yanjun had missed the chance of welcoming Zhangjing home and also the chance of kissing him right here and then as he was busy singing and taking his long shower. Yanjun really didn’t expect that Zhangjing would be coming home this early.

“Lin Yanjun, did you not hear me?”

Zhangjing’s shouting made him nervous and Yanjun started to fidget a little in his position but he should be strong; no matter what, they should be kissing here under the mistletoe Yanjun worked hard on taping it to the ceiling.

“Lin Yanjun, co- what are you doing there?”

Zhangjing asked incredulously; he was still wearing his apron and there was a spatula on one of his hands. The loud sound of the exhaust pipe can be heard in the background.

“Yanjun?”

Yanjun didn’t say anything, he just stood there nervously with one hand behind his back. Zhangjing’s eyes immediately widened.

“A-are you going to kill me?”

Yanjun just blinked twice at Zhangjing in surprise and for a few moments didn’t say anything back because he thought Zhangjing was joking but as he saw the older slowly retreated to the kitchen, Yanjun finally realized that Zhangjing was being serious.

“Wait, don’t go,”

Like an automatic system, Zhangjing immediately stopped moving but he was still looking at Yanjun wearily.

“I don’t have anything on me,”

Yanjun lifted both of his arms in front of him to prove his point and sure enough, there was nothing on his palms.

“Then what are you doing there?”

Zhangjing raised an eyebrow at him and all of a sudden, Yanjun got really embarrassed about the fact that he was so desperate for a kiss that he even stuck a mistletoe on the ceiling.

“It’s-it’s,”

Yanjun couldn’t find the will to continue. He nervously rolled his eyes up to look at the mistletoe and sure enough, that damn mistletoe was still there.

While looking up, Yanjun didn’t notice that Zhangjing was following his gaze and when he finally saw the sad, taped-up mistletoe, Zhangjing couldn’t help but let out a big laugh. Maybe Yanjun should have considered hanging it a bit lower since there really wasn’t any way Zhangjing could have seen the object unless he looked up instead of to the front while walking down the hallway.

“Lin Yanjun, you are so funny,”

Zhangjing laughed a bit more before walking back into the kitchen and soon, the annoyingly loud sound disappeared and the older came back out again in no time; this time, he wasn’t wearing his apron anymore and there was also no spatula on his hand.

“Safety first,”

Zhangjing said as he approached his husband. Once he was right in front of Yanjun, he quickly looped his arms around the taller’s neck, pulling him close until their faces were only centimeters apart.

Yanjun didn’t get to utter a single word before Zhangjing gave him a quick peck and pulling away before the other even had the chance to deepen the kiss.

“There you go, we followed the tradition,”

Zhangjing gave Yanjun a sly smile and that finally unleashed Yanjun from his ‘holding back mode’. Since when did Zhangjing become so good at flirting?

In one swift motion, Yanjun shifted their position, pushing Zhangjing against the wall. One of his hands was holding the older’s face and the other was holding his face while his body was pressing the older against the wall behind them.

Yanjun missed Zhangjing so much and they only hadn’t seen each other for a week; when his friends said that he was whipped, they really weren’t joking.

Many things were going on at once, Zhangjing was sliding his hands up Yanjun’s sweater, touching everything his hand could grasp on while the other had abandoned his initial position and was now aggressively opening the buttons holding the top of Zhangjing’s shirt together all the while still keeping their lips locked on each other.

It was a good thing that Yanjun was lazy and hadn’t gone to the gym for quite a long time or else he would just be ripping the other man’s shirt instead of going the slower way.

After they were done with everything, they really should bake their neighbors some Christmas cookies because they really didn’t sign up for all the loud noises the older was making as Yanjun planted both butterflies of kisses and bruises along the length of Zhangjing’s collarbone.

The two of them finally split apart when they were running out of oxygen. Well, split apart wasn’t really the right them since every single part of their bodies were still pretty much glued to each other except for the face.

Both were wearing equally flushed faces; their shirts were long abandoned and Zhangjing’s pants were almost sliding down his hips. Oh, how much Yanjun wished that there wasn’t any more clothing on both of them but he knew the hallway wasn’t the right place to do it.

“Zhangjing,”

Yanjun said breathlessly, those words were barely coming out as he was busy gulping for air and Zhangjing seemed to be doing the same.

They might be tired but the drive was still very much present.

“Let’s ditch your dinner, I wanna have something else,”

Let’s just say, Zhangjing didn’t get to enjoy Christmas shopping the next day since he was too sore to do so; thank god online shopping existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that the person this fanfiction is dedicated too really enjoys it :DDDD Please leave kudos and comments if you like this I always highly appreciate them!!! Also wish you all the best this Christmas, eat to your heart content, drink lots of water and do everything that makes you happy!!!
> 
> follow me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweeternong)


End file.
